Such an explosion-proof lamp is known from DE 10 2011 017 161. A separate light reflection device is in this prior art lamp disposed within the lamp housing and composed of a plurality of linear and curved sections. Specific holding devices are formed within the lamp housing for this reflection device. The light source is furthermore configured as a printed circuit board with a number of LEDs arranged on a separate carrier. A cooling device is also formed on this carrier separate from the actual lamp.
Such a lamp is designed as being explosion-proof, where this explosion protection pertains in particular to a respective connection of components of the lamp, such connections being formed between the housing interior and the surroundings of the lamp.